


Crane-styled Monkey

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using the Tri-Beam. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Crane-styled Monkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[CM]**

**Crane-styled Monkey**

**[CM]**

**Martial Arts Temple of Papaya Island, Earth, May 7, Age 750**

With a deafening clash of _Ki_ attacks, the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament had come to an end. While the wizened Jackie Chun, later revealed as a disguised Master Roshi of the Turtle School, had nearly defeated Kakarot of the Crane School with the Kamehameha, the latter's strategic use of the Tri-Beam ultimately resulted in his victory in the Tournament. Securing the title of Champion for himself and five hundred thousand Zeni for his School, Kakarot and his fellow students, Yurin, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu, chose to spend their time at the Martial Arts Temple while reflecting their time at Papaya Island while their teacher, Master Shen, openly mocked his long rival Roshi.

Not accustomed to casual conversation, Tien eventually brought himself to say. "Well, it was a good tournament. I'll give it that much."

Catching up on the awkward atmosphere, Chiaotzu agreed. "Yeah, I thought we all did good."

Yurin giggled. "Sure did!" Turning the winner amongst them, she asked. "What do you think, Kakarot?"

The young Saiyan shrugged carefreely. "It had its moments, but something tells me Master Shen we'll be training us even harder for the days to come. You know, to make sure the Crane School stays at the top." He then grimaced a bit. "Assuming he decides not to let Tao get involved."

While Yurin and Chiaotzu shivered somewhat in worry, Tien couldn't restrain a smirk. "What's the matter, alien boy? Feeling scared of Tao's training methods?"

Kakarot glared at his rival with determination. "No, Tien Shinhan, I'm just not comfortable killing those who might not deserve to be killed."

Yurin gestured for calm. "Okay, easy, guys. Let's just wait to see what Master Shen intends for us to do first before reacting to what comes next."

Relenting, Kakarot then turned to Yurin with a smile. "Well, if nothing else, Yurin, I'm actually glad to see your progress. You've come a long way since you first came to the School." He then turned to Chiaotzu. "You, too, ageless one." He joked using the old nickname he gave to Chiaotzu before turning back to Tien. "And you have the makings of a future World Martial Arts Champion." Seeing him smile genuinely with a good amount of pride, Kakarot added. "Well, so long as I don't participate, anyway."

Tien grimaced while Yurin and Chiaotzu chuckled at Kakarot's remark.

"Students!" They heard Master Shen call for them. "As much as I hate to say it, let's celebrate at the restaurant. We'll talk about your future training there."

"Yahoo!" Kakarot cheered as he was about to be on the move with Tien and Chiaotzu. However, Yurin stopped him. Surprised by what she was doing, he didn't have time to react before Yurin planted a small kiss on his lips before hurrying off to join Master Shen and their friends. Speechless only for a moment, Kakarot eventually smirked. "That Yurin. Always doing something."

**[CM]**

**Now that I've finished the Dragon Ball one-shots I had, I think I'll spend my next few efforts writing more One Piece lemons, then do a one-shot for Fairy Tail and Code Geass each, and maybe see if I can either get back to my ongoing stories or write up new ones. Either way, I intend to spend my time well. Helpful reviewers and Pat-reon patrons are welcome to act. Emphasis on "helpful".**


End file.
